Somethings end, and others start
by DreamerTales
Summary: Jade and Beck's relationship is done with. Jade soon enough understands that there is a beginning to every ending. May later turn to rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious!**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so tips are welcomed. Also, I don't have BETA…so yeeee.**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Break Up<span>_

Beck approached me slowly, while I was opening my locker. "Hey Jade. You wanna go do something after school? Maybe just come to my place..watch a gory scary movie?" Beck said with uncertainty all while searching my face which was buried inside my locker suddenly finding it fascinating.

"Jade?" Beck asked a bit worried.

"Uhmm, yeah sure." I agreed without even looking at him.

Sikowitz' class was about to end in ten minutes, which I wished was ten hours. Ten days! I just didn't want to see Beck. It's been a while that we're so awkward with each other. Things just aren't the same anymore. I don't know when it happened, or why it happened, but my best guess is our spark just died. Our love was just temporary if you can call that love. I care for him, but it is becoming unbearable to be with him. Kiss him, hug him, hold his hand, have sex with him. It just feels weird and blah. Just blah! I don't really know how to explain it, but I want out of this relationship. I'll just tell him tonight.

Then a sing song cheery voice said, "Heeeeeey."

"Hey Cat." I said to the annoyingly sweet red head.

"What's wrong Jade?" She had a worried look.

"Nothing I'm fine. And even if something was wrong with me it is none of your business!" I glared at her, but instead of scaring her away like I hoped it only seemed to encourage her.

"Something is wrong. Or else you wouldn't have gotten so angry. Angrier than usual." She giggled.

"Whatever." And with that I left.

I drove to Beck's trailer, and knocked on his door. He opened the door and had a cheery smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Why is he so nervous? He has his hands in his jean pockets. His head bowed slighty..

"I don't want to watch any movie. I came because we need to talk." Yeah I know its fucking cliché 'we need to talk.' Whatever I don't care I have to get this over with.

"Jade. No."

I sat on the edge of his bed. "What do you mean no?" Did he know what I was gonna say? Of course he knew I threw the whole 'we need to talk' break up overused phrase.

"I don't want to hear it." He said it exasperated. "No. We are going to work through this. All couples go through this. The whole 'spark dying' crap. We just have to work through it."

"Beck. We've tried. We've tried everything. From new places to go, to new sexual…things, but nothing works." He looked offended and hurt. "Beck I can't. I cannot stay with you any longer. It doesn't feel right. It feels awkward and forced and…weird." I tried to be as calm as I could be.

"Please tell me you're not in love with someone else." He looked so pained. It hurt to see him like that. I mean sure I am not in love with the guy, but I do care for him.

"No. There's no one."

"Yeah you're right." He said after a few minutes of silence. Then he sat next to me and said, "We do need time off."

That's when I stood up. "No Beck you don't understand. This isn't a time out or break, whatever the fuck you want to call it. We're done. Finished." Damn I really wish I hadn't just said that in the annoyed, and angered tone over his denial.

His eyes watered, and he looked at me pleadingly. Fuck I fucked up. But I'm tired, and I don't do well comforting people. Nice is not my thing, so instead I get up and say, "I'll see you at school. I gotta go Beck." I'm looking straight forward even when I speak. I can't get myself to look at him, but I know he's staring at me wishing to show him sympathy, maybe even regret for my earlier words. "Bye." I walk to the door.

"Jade. I love you." He whispers, but I hear him. I don't look back. I can't. I simply open the door and leave.

Thank God it's Friday, so I don't have to see him tomorrow. Maybe he'll feel better over the weekend.

I get home, and go straight to my room. My father's home, but I don't bother to say hello. He doesn't like me very much and I don't care. I hadn't realized how long I had been at Beck's. When I was there I felt as if I went straight to the point and got it done with quickly. Apparently what felt like 30 minutes was actually 3 hours. I was tired, my brain hurt, so I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to some missing calls. Ten from Beck, and five from Cat. I wonder why she called. But if she called five times it must be something important, so I call her back. Within the first ring she answers her phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Why are you saying 'hello' like you don't know who it is? You have caller ID." I say irritated.

After she didn't respond, I said in a loud tone, "Why did you call me?"

"Oh, because I wanted to ask if I can come over?" she radiated happily. Ugh! I swear I get a little blinder every time I see her. That girl is just too bright.

"No" I say matter-of-factly.

"Ok." She says, and to my surprise she doesn't sound hurt. More like she didn't even hear what I just said.

I hang up on her. Do my morning routine, and head downstairs to eat some toast and drink my black coffee. I get changed, I don't know why but I don't like being in rags when I'm home only when I sleep. I mean something could happen. Something urgent, and in that case I'll be ready. And if some horrible emergency were to happen while I sleep…well it's more horrible when you wake me up. So no one will dare too, not even Mother Nature.

I was sitting on my bed watching True Blood on my TV. I detest the whole vampire fandom, and idiot followers of today, but you have to love True Blood with all the blood, and hardcore sex scenes. Ha! Eric just screwed Sookie. That'd show Bill. I don't like hi…

"Jade your friends here." My dad interrupts my thoughts knocking on my door.

"What friend?" I got up from my bed. Damn it I HATE it when people show up to my house unexpectedly! Besides no one ever comes except Beck and Cat. It's Cat. I'm sure. Only she comes to my house out of the blue unafraid of my wrath.

The door opens, and I see the red head. "Jaa-aade." She sing-songs with an open smile.

My dad says leaving us alone.

I have a scowl on my face, and I glare at her. "Cat!"

Then I see her reach the door. Close it and lock it.

I know I shouldn't be afraid since I'm the scary, tough one, but she gets me nervous. Something bad is gonna happen. Something weird. She hugs me tightly by my neck. I just stand there. Then she moves her hands to my cheeks, and she says, "It's going to be alright." She has a serious tone and her eyes are big, and somewhat sad.

Finally I move, I don't move her hands, but I move my arms in irritation. My eyes are big in confusement when I tell her, practically yell at her, "What. The fuck are you talking about? Why are you here? What the fuck!"

She lets go of me, and takes a step back. She tilts her head to the side and puts that confused puppy face look. "You don't look sad. You look mad, but you're always mad."

"Ugh! WHAT?" She is reeeally irritating me.

She moves her hands nervously, and in a concerned tone she says, "Well I thought you'd be sad over the break up with Beck. I mean you loved him so much and he just broke up with you like that. I wanted to see if you were okay." She looks up at me with those sweet overly glossy brown eyes.

"Well I'm not." Then it hits me. "Wait. Did you just say he broke up with me?"

"Yeah he called Tori and asked her on a date and when she asked him 'what about you' he mentioned he broke up with you and you were upset but that you'd get over it and I found out because she called me and told me he asked her on a date and that he left you." She said rapidly.

I process everything she says first, because she spoke way too fast. "Wow. Well that's a lie. I broke up with him, and I'm not even a tiny bit sad. You know what I don't care. He can say whatever he wants." I sat back on my bed.

Cat sat close to me, with her hands on her knees, and looked away shyly.

"You can go home now." I stated.

"But Jadeeeeeee. I'm already here. Let's do something fuuuun." She pushed me down lightly on my bed. God I hate that whiny voice of hers.

"No Cat. Go home. I'm tired."

"No you're not you liar. It's Saturday. You slept late."

"You say it so surely."

"I know you." She says and lies down next to me. I guess I don't mind the company. Yes Cat is too bright and talks too much, and is too innocent for my taste, but she's alright if she's quiet.

"Fine! Whatever. Just don't talk so much."

"Yay!" She jumps on me and hugs me.

"Cat!" She automatically gets off me.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"I was watching True Blood."

"What's that?" She asks tilting her head.

"Oh I'll show you." I smirk. Showing her some gore and graphic sex scenes should be fun.

I sit down leaning on the back of my bed, and Cat follows. Then I press play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any of its characters :) unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Conscientious<span>_

I can't believe we watched all season 1 of True Blood. When Cat came I was in season 4, but I decided to put season 1 or else she would not understand half of what was going on. When she came it was barely afternoon, and now it's almost twelve in the morning. After an episode or two we laid on my bed. I started falling asleep after the 7th episode, but even though Cat was terrified and covered her eyes for all the sex scenes, she was alert in every episode. I don't know exactly know in which episode i fell asleep, but when i woke up the season had ended.

I felt my shoulder warm, and turned my head to see Cat cuddling me. I was facing up, and Cat was to her side with her head on my shoulder, and her arm on my torso. I apparently had also cuddled to her, since my arm was under her neck, and was placed on her waist. I just stood still looking at her. Wondering if she was really asleep or just pretending, because oh how Cat loved to get me in mushy situations. This is 'mushy' alright.

I wont say it aloud, but she looks so cute. No, adorable. She has the tiniest smile on her face, her eyelashes are long, her tiny hands over me, and she smells delicious. Like strawberries and cherries. I must have unconsiously put my head on top of hers, taking in her scent, because i don't remember before I get a grip, and wake her up.

I shake her lighty. "Cat wake up." She grunts, and angrily shoves herself closer to me.

"Cat get up!" I struggle to get her off of me, but I do. She then opens her eyes, and says in a sleepy voice, "What you do that for?"

"Cat you need to go home." I say simply.

"But my parents aren't home."

"Caaaaat. Stop bugging and go home." Damn she made me whine!

"What's that supposed to mean?" She actually says it seriously. Without that overly hurt tone she usually says her catch phrase with.

"That I'm tired, and I need some alone time." I land down hard on my bed, with my hands on my face.

"But I don't like being home alone." She says in a childish way. Then shily she adds, "I'm scared."

"Are your parents only gone for today?" I still have my hands over my face so I cant see, but I feel her on my belly. I take my hands off to see her laying her head on my belly, and looking at me with pleading puppy eyes.

"Yesh." She pouts.

Now that pisses me off. Not the pouts, but the 'yesh'. What the fuck is that? Ugh! 'Relax Jade, this is Cat. You know she gets hurt easily so just RELAX! Oh no...it's not working..

"Don't YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Damn it! I couldn't control it.

She gets up immediately. Scared? No. Hurt is more like it. Her eyes are watering, about to cry, and she looks for her shoes hurridly. Now i feel like I've kicked a newborn puppy with steel toe combat boots, and while it was in the air I hit it with a wooden bat.

She finds her shoes, and sits down quickly to put her converse on. She hurries out my bedroom door. As she reaches the door I call her, "Cat."

She shrieks at the sound, and hurries even more. I should go after her, but I'm not good at that emotional crap. So fuck it. She'll get over it soon anyways. I mean it's Cat. She is the overly optimistic, overly sweet, extremely forgetful Cat. By Monday she'll be happy and babbling again.

* * *

><p>It's Monday, and that means school, which means I'll see Cat today. I hope she's here, since the Beck situation is pretty awkward. Where there's Beck, there's Vega, which means there'll be Andre, and Robbie is just wherever, but not with me (not that I'd want him). So I really hope I see Cat today, so she can keep me company, because I really don't want to sit with the rest. I know I shouldn't care, because well I give the impression I don't care what people think, and I don't. But they were my friends, well I mean only Beck and Andre. I could give a shit less about balls-in-face-call-'em-cheekbones Tori Vega, and Robbie is too weird.<p>

The day goes on, and it's lunch time. I haven't seen Cat all day. I guess I'll just sit by myself. Whatever. I don't care! I get my sandwich, and start heading to an empty table I see. I'm passing by when Beck says, "You can sit here you know."

"I don't want to."

"Oh common Jade. We're all cool. Right guys?" He looks around at everyone.

"Yeah. Man I don't have anything against nobody." Andre says.

I take a seat, and there's an empty space next to me. This is where Cat should be seated. "Fine. Where's Cat by the way? Have any of you seen her?"

The annoying voice of Vega hits me. "I saw her. Weird that she isn't here huh?"

"Anyone else?" I ask clearly irritated.

Vega makes a face. That stupid fucking face where she crouches her face. She looks so stupid. "Meeean."

"I don't like you." I grab my hair. God I don't know why I hate this girl so much. I mean yes there are several reasons why, but not one that you could say gives me 'justification'. Who gives a fuck about that anyways.

"Well, yeah I saw her too. She looked kinda upset." Andre says.

"Jade did it. Whatever it is. She's evil." Rex says in a laughy tone.

Oh he's not gonna be laughing anymore. I grab him from Robbie, and take his head off. Then I throw it in the trash.

"Yup. I'm evil." I smirk. "Where and when did you see her Andre?"

"I saw her on my way here. She was by the lockers. I just said hi and she said hi back, but she seemed upset."

I could go looking for her, but I'll just see her in Sikowitz. So, I decide to finish my sandwich. As I'm eating it I notice Beck's arm around Tori, while she giggles at something he says. She sickens me. But I don't care about them, and I'm not stupid I know Beck still loves me. I know he's just trying to get me jealous, and what better way than by going out with the girl I hate the most. What he doesn't know, (or maybe he does, and is just in denial) is that I am not jealous. I don't care, and I most definately don't love him. Oh well, let the kid play.

I arrive at my last class of the day. Sikowitz. I take a seat, and look around for Cat, but she's not here. What if she's still upset? I mean I definitely know she's here today, but I feel she's avoiding me. I know she's avoiding me. Fuck. This has never happened to me before. I mean I have been mean to her many times. So, what was different Saturday? Well I did yell at her. She was just being sweet with me. But common 'yesh' is just plain retarded. She not a baby.

Why would she get so upset? What's the difference between this time, and the many more times before? If she doesn't show up, or she does but she's still upset, then that would mean...I would have to apologize. I don't apologize. I'm mean and people know that. Whether they get hurt or not doesn't matter. They know I'm mean. They either get over it or don't. Either way I don't care, but this is Cat. She's not just anyone. She's been my friend for a long time. Even though I act like she annoys me, I actually enjoy her company.

I was for so long babbling in my head, I didn't notice Cat come in. When I finally snap out of it I see her sitting at the back of class next to Tori, who's sitting next to Beck. That's where I used to sit. I look at her, and she turns to see me, but quickly turns away. Shit. This is going to need an apology.

Wait, what am I saying? I don't apologize. She needs to get over it. It was her fault anyway. No. I'm going to apologize. Damn it. Stupid conscience. It's making me do things I once-in-a-decade do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious D:**

**A/N: Common people give me some reviews, some ideas yeah? please :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Weird Fixation<span>_

Throughout all of Sikowitz class I would throw a glance at Cat, and she would avoid it. It was really worring me. What am I going to do if Cat never talks to me again? What the fuck is this? What do I mean what am i going to do? I'm going to keep living my life. It doesn't matter if she doesn't talk to me. I don't need her. But I do. Suddenly, Sikowitz' voice startles me.

"Jade. Would you like to come up please?" I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed he was in front of me waving his hand side to side as he spoke.

"Uhm. What? What do you need?" I'm still disoriented. This never happens to me. At least very very rarely.

"We're going to perform a scene." He says slowly. "I want you to perform."

I stand up, and walk to the little platform. He follows. Then he says, "Hmmm, Cat. Come up here."

Cat's eyes practically pop out of her head, and she shakes her head. "No." She whines. Why must she whine? What a baby.

"Caaaat. Get up here." Sikowitz says menacingly. "Now."

Nervously Cat stands up, and walks to the stage. I've never seen her quite like this before. I mean I've seen her a bit scared, but never like this.

Running impatient I say, "So what's the scene?"

"Okay." Sikowitz looks to the class. "Today you guys can choose. What scene do you want Jade and Cat to perform?"

"Jade has to be nice." Tori says. I'm going to strangle her. Wouldn't that be nice? I smirk, but then she says, "She is deeply in love with Cat, and is trying to figure out a way to tell her. No more like she is going to tell her, but she's like in that cute nervous stage..."

Then Beck chimes in, "And as obvious as it is that Jade is trying to tell her she loves her, Cat is completely clueless. So there is no possibility for Cat to say 'do you like me' or 'love me' Jade has to say 'I Love You'. That clearly." That motherfucker!

I don't know if my face shows it, but the way I am feeling is a mixture of anger, nervousness, cluelessly lost, and psychotic. Psychotic for the ideas of torture that are passing through my head for those two wankers. Did I say 'wankers'? Man, I've been watching too many British movies.

"Sounds boring." Again Sikowitz bringing me out of my thoughts. "We need a twist...Ah! I know. Cat is deaf. So there is no way you can tell her. See if it's just telling her, it's boring, but if you show her...Class let's see how Jadelyn West displays her love to Caterina Valentine."

"Don't call me that!" I hiss.

My fucking God. For Christ sake. Jesus! What am I gonna do? As all may know I am a great actress, but THIS. This is out of my range. Surprisingly, Cat seems to be perfectly in her role. She starts giving me faces. Slight sounds, but no accurate words. She starts making signs that she can't hear me. Ok Jade get yourself together. Get yourself TOGETHER.

"Sweetheart." I say, but my voice breaks. This is pathetic. "What I feel for you, is greater than anything else." Wow. So that's the best I can do huh? Throwing these cheesy movie lines. "You see.." Fuck I've never felt so out of oxygen. Not to mention I'm just standing looking at Cat and moving my arms nervously everytime I speak. I feel awkward. Like Sinjin. Well, Sinjin could probably do a better job than me right now. I'm gonna say it, "I lo.."

"Jaade." Sikowitz interrupts. I let out a sigh of relief. Thankful that he interrupted, and I had an excuse to look away from Cat's longing eyes. "You have to show it Jade. You are speaking, and the girl can't hear you! You're only moving your arms like this.." He mimicks my earlier arm movements. That definately pisses me off. I glare at him. "Oh common Jade this is such an amateur scene." He shakes his head in disbelief. Now I'm raging.

Just as I was about to really act. To try and do this 'amateur' scene, the bell rings.

"That's enough for today." Sikowitz says. Sikowitz had a cactus by the door, and as everyone walked out he yelled, "Nobody grab my cactus! It's sacred. Visions of the Gods."

He really needs to lay off the drugs. I shake my head, and head to grab my bag. I realize Cat left already, so I quickly head out the class, looking around for her.

I see her at her locker, putting a book away. I walk to her. She doesn't see me coming. "Hey Cat."

She looks at me, and gives me a look before turning back to her locker. The look is...annoyed. Hey she annoys me! I don't annoy her! Ok that's it. We're gonna talk about this whether she likes it or not. I wait for her to close her locker, then I grab her by the arm. "Jade let me go." She hisses. Trying to get out of my grasp. I can't believe she's doing this!

"No. You are coming with me." I hiss back. We get to the janitor's closet. I open the door, and throw her in. Then I close the door behind me. I look quickly around the room to make sure we're alone. I don't know why, but I rush to her until I'm almost pushed against her on the opposite wall. She's completely against the wall, with her arms down.

My hands are placed on the wall, her head in between them. "Now you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you." I say sternly, but make sure not to raise my voice, since she's a bit 'sensitive' right now.

"What do you care?" She shoots back.

I get closer this time my forearms are placed on the wall. I'm almost completely pressed against her. A few 2 inches apart. "Don't you talk to me like that."

"Why not?" She yells at me. "Uhm? You can do whatever you want? But I can't?" I've never seen her this defiant. "Get off. Of. Me." She shoves me hard. She's stronger than I thought, but I push her back. Now I hold her arms above her head. Our faces almost touching, but I make sure to keep our hips a bit apart. I look down, and see her breasts heaving. I'm starting to feel...weird. She grunts trying to escape my grasp, and I look up. She is so mad. Even though this is starting to feel a bit...weird. I hold my grasp.

"Look. I know you're mad, and..." Here goes my pride. "I'm sorry." I whisper, but we're so close I know she heard me.

Her eyes soften a bit, but something else is there that I can't really describe at the moment. She looks likes she plotting something. I haven't let go of her. The apology is said, and she doesn't seem as angry, but we're breathing hard. Haven't seperated an inch. I am completely fixaded. From her lips, that I seem inviting, to her deep chocolate eyes. I catch her glancing at me the same way I looked at her. I have to break away before I do something stupid. I feel that hours have gone by. The silence was deep, but something had to be said. Looks like she isn't going to be the first to speak so I guess I will.

With my sudden croaky voice I manage to say, "I...I..I'm hungry...so.." Then she sways her hips into mine in the most sensual way. As she whispers, "Then eat." She takes her arms out of my hands effortlessly, but my hands stay against the wall. Her hips are back against the wall by now, giving me space. Her hands just hanging loosely by her sides.

It felt like forever, and not enough time. I had no recall of how long we had been in this closet, or what just happened. It felt weird, but so fucking good. Am I turned on? For fucks sake I only broke up with Beck Friday. It's only been three days. Well, I had stopped loving him, and stopped feeling any passion for him for more than three days. But Cat? Sweet and innocent Cat. What just happened (I don't know how long ago) was not sweet, innocent Cat. I am so confused. My hands are still against the wall. Our faces are still to close to be considered friendly. Her hands are still hanging loosely, and her eyes are still staring at me. Waiting. Then I notice her hands starting to tug at the bottom of my shirt.

"So." I gasp. Finally breaking somewhat out of the trance. "I think imma go home and...eat." I back away from her. I walk backwards to the door. Not breaking our eye contact.

"You still owe me." She says in a serious quiet tone.

"Ok? What do you want?" I ask curiously.

"Why don't we go to your house? And we can eat? And watch some movies? It'll be fun!" Cat says with her usual over enthusiastic cheery tone. Her childish personality is back. She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, like nothing strange just happened a few minutes ago. She's waiting for my answer.

"Sure." I say, but I feel like I didn't say it. Sort of like when you're watching TV and your into the show, and your mom says to do something, and you say 'yea yea'. You don't know what she said, you just agree. Just because.

"Yay!" She claps her hands together. "Jade, aren't you going to move? I can't open the door if you're leaning on it." She giggles.

"Uhm..yeah sure." I move and open the door. She heads out first. What the hell just happened? Worse of all Cat's gonna come to my house. We're gonna spend the day, and my brain's still not working! I don't think I can handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Settings<span>_

On the way to my house, Cat sat quietly, except for the humming to the mainstream crap on the radio. She kept her gaze out the window. I was still trying to recuperate whatever intelligence I had in my brain to get a grip of the situation. We were about two blocks away from my house, when we hit a stoplight. Taking advantage that Cat was distracted looking somewhere else, my eyes were free to wander.

She's so petite, but so properly distributed. Her legs are perfect, her waist is tiny, her hair is long, red, and gorgeous. Her eyelashes are so long, and her eyes big. Her cute little nose fits her cute little self. Her lips are full, and pink. They're almost yelling 'Kiss Me!.' When she smiles there's the most adorable deep dimple. Just one. Now that I look carefully, she must work out a bit, because she looks fairly toned. Her skin is tan, but not too much. It has this glow to it. It's inviting. She's inviting. Every single part of her is inviting, and her breasts are perfect..and..'Beep!' Fuck I didn't notice the light turn green.

Immediately I turn my eyes back to the road, and speed off.

"What happened Jade?" Cat asks worried.

"Nothing I just got distracted." I say shaking my head.

We arrive at my house finally. No one's home so that's much better I guess. I'm not very comfortable with the whole family bonding shit. As a matter of fact I'm not comfortable with any kind of bonding. Except...sex bonding? But is that really bonding or making? Or acting?

"Jade." Cat interrupts my thoughts. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"I don't know. There's a collection by the TV in the living room. Go there while I order the pizza." Finally my control is getting back in place. "What do you want in it?" Cat opened her mouth to respond when I said, "You know what? I'm gonna order what I want." Oh yeahhh. My control is BACK.

I see Cat sitting on the sofa, and I order the pizza. Then I head to the living room, and see she hasn't even looked through the movies.

"Why aren't you picking the movie?"

"I thought maybe we could watch Netflix?" She gives me a smile.

"But I only have Netflix on my PS3."

"So what?" She gives me a clueless look.

"So..It's in my room." I say. Hoping she'll catch what I'm trying to say, because honestly I don't think I can actually say it. Something like, 'Hey Cat don't go to my room because I'm having these horny feelings towards you and I'm afraid that if we're alone in such a private place such as my room we will end up fucking not that I know for sure you want to fuck but I know I'm on the verge of fucking you now wouldn't that be something?' Just like that and just that fast. For my lack of balls I couldn't say such a thing, so obviously Cat didn't get the hint.

"Ok!" She says brightly with her smile on, and speeds to my room. I follow at a much slower pace. Dreading.

I get to my room to see her laying on my bed, under the sheets. She made the bed look like her own. Which I don't mind as much as I should. To be honest I don't mind at all.

"When's the pizza getting here?" Her mouth is covered by the sheets, but I still understand her.

"In about 40 minutes." I start walking to my bed, and lay down next to her, on top of the sheets.

We're both just laying there, a few inches apart, and we just stare at eachother. Minutes go by.

"You can choose the movie." She tells me.

"Uhm. How 'bout a scary movie?"

"Okay."

After a few minutes of searching on Netflix I find 'Insidious'. "I heard that movie is really scary." Her voice shows worry.

"Well I don't think scary movies are scary. They're predictable. If you expect the worse it won't scare you."

"But you're used to these movies." She gives me a pout.

"We could sit closer together...If it'll make you less scared." This probably didn't come from the 'goodness' of my heart. Unconsciously it might have, but consiously I could see a situation I can take advantage of. More specifically a girl.

"Yea, it would make me feel better." She gives me a shy smile, and I smile back. Why did I smile at that? I'm so stupid. I have the movie set up already. We're just waiting for the pizza. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. I head down, pay the pizza guy, and head back upstairs. Then I go back to the kitchen to get some soda. We have our drinks ready, and our food. So all that is left is to play the movie. The first 20 to 30 minutes are pretty mild, and by that time we're finished eating. As things start to get 'scarier' we sit closer together, well she sits closer to me. I put pause, and get up from the bed. I walk towards my door and turn the lights switch off.

"What you do that for?" Cat's eyes are big.

"So the movie can be scarier. Setting matters." I walk back to the bed.

Once I sit on my bed and press play, Cat puts her arm around mine, and her head beside my shoulder. I turn slightly to look at her, and a little smile appears on my face. I've been smiling too much today, and over nothing.

In the real 'scary' parts Cat would squeak and dig her face on my chest. I, on the other hand didn't get scared at all. I would tense up in some parts, but they were very few.

By the time the movie finished we were in the same position we woke up in on Friday, but this time we were awake. The credits came on so the whole room was dark, but had a certain glow.

Quietly, with her sweet little voice she says, "Jade."

"Mhm?" My eyes are half way closed. Looking to my side, but not at her.

"That was scary." She playing with the buttons of my shirt by my collar. "Did you get scared?" Her head leaves my chest, and I fully open my eyes to see her looking down at me. Why are her eyes so big? They seem almost cartoonish. I love them. They seem endlessly kind. Most people think that I hate nice people, and I do. You see nice people, are usually fake. They're just putting up an act. Nice to me is more like a verb. An action. But kindness is real. To be kind, is part of who you are. Not what you do. Cat as clueless as she seems, and as 'unrealistic' as she may appear to others, to me she's real. One of the realest, if not the realest person I've met. She's not an act. Cat is actually like that. Now laying down on my bed, in this dark room. Now that I'm looking deeply into her eyes. Now that I really see her. I see Cat is not nice. Cat is kind.

I respond, "Not really. I'm used to scary movies, but in some parts..I did tense up." I see her staring at me intently. Then at my lips.

She's biting her lips, and looking like she's unsure of what to do now. I don't know if it's the setting. The dark room with the glow of the TV. On my bed, under the sheets, warm and cozy. I'm anticipating. Butterflies in my stomach. Nerves making an explosion inside me. All the way to the very tips of my fingertips. And even though I want to, I don't. She's the one that makes a move. She does what I wanted to, but couldn't. She closes the tiny gap we had, and what happens next, sets me on fire. Her sweets lips on mine.


End file.
